


OC-tober Prompts

by dualcolours



Category: Original Work
Genre: all characters are mine unless otherwise specified, details are specified @ the top, some characters belong to original universes some belong to fandom universes, some prompts were drawn isntead of written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualcolours/pseuds/dualcolours
Summary: Using the prompts from oc-growth-and-development on tumblr. Prompts that were drawn will be links, and may have the text copied from the post! just trying to keep posting again. Please feel free to ask questions or hit up my tumblr (dualcolours) for more info on the characters!
Kudos: 1





	1. Day One: Sunrise (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> OCtober Day 1: Sunrise
> 
> Mr Commander Alexander Shepard has never been a morning person <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe is Mass Effect

[Character is Alexander shepard, a white man with messy tan-brown hair. He is leaned up against a counter with an grumpy face and his eyes are shut. He has a bandage on a cheek, and is holding a blue mug that says "My GF loves my BF". He is wearing a black shirt that says "Sunrises make me happy. You? Not so much."]


	2. Day Two: Mercy (Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCtober Day 2: Mercy
> 
> Denice tries an impromptu enactment of Lion King, Kes does not give in to his brother
> 
> Original Hero Universe

[ Picture resembles a disorganized comic panel. A block to the side shows Denice's head and hand clinging to the edge of a cliff, seemingly handing off it. Denice has bright orange hair and facial hair, as well as large black freckles. He is saying "Brother Please!". Next to the panel is another drawing, with Kestrel standing at the top of the cliff looking un-impressed. He has wings that are folded behind his back, and gray-brown hair. He is much paler than his sibling. He has a red shirt with jeans rolled up revealing he has bird-like feet. It is revealed that the cliff is actually a small ledge, and Denice is faking falling off, as if re-enacting the Lion King Scene. Kes does not look impressed. ]


	3. Day Three: Youth (Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCtober Day 3: Youth
> 
> For a few months after the accident, Graham had terrible nightmares where he saw himself as a kid, melting into the same shadows that had caused the accident and become part of him, always asking for him to help him.
> 
> Universe is Justice League/Justice League Unlimited

The background is dark at the bottom, and lightens as it gets to the bottom, almost resembling an ooze. On the right is a child with a yellow shirt, holding a pink rabbit. His head is covered in dripping black sludge, and his eyes are scribbled circles of white. His arm is normal skin until it reaches hust above the wrist, where it turns to ooze as well. The bottom of his shirt is dripping it as well. On the left is an adult, with dyed reddish hair, and tanned skin. His eyes are dark gray and black, and he seems startled or afraid as he sees the child. He has an arm raised as if moving to cover his mouth. He has a hoodie on, and torn jeans.


	4. Day Four: Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC-Tober 2020 Day 4: Ambush.
> 
> Universe is Justice League/Justice League Unlimited

Dallas paced back and forth in front of the bed, and Graham resisted the urge to page someone to his room to make his fiancé go somewhere else.

“Dally, you know how I love you so, so much? And how I love that you’re always there when I need something from you?”

As soon as Graham had started speaking, Dallas had stopped his pacing and glued himself to the bedside, as if he was about to be told that Graham was dying and these were his final words.

“Of course, Teddy Grahams, do you need anything? Another blanket? A pillow? Wait- are the lights too bright, I can-” Dallas started across the room in the direction of the lightswitch, only for Graham to grab his wrist and pull him back.

“Dallas Parks, I want you to go to the cafeteria and get a drink that isn’t soda or coffee, and something to eat that isn’t junk food from a vending machine. Do not make me call a babysitter, do you understand me?” Graham spoke firmly with no room for argument. Dallas started to say something in response, but he continued, “You will either go to our room and sleep, go home and sleep, or bring a blanket back here and sleep.”

Dallas pulled his wrist free and started to argue, but Graham glared at him, and he sighed and slumped his shoulders.

“Alright.. but promise me if you need anything- if you so much as need a-”

“GO!”

Doing his best to not look like a puppy banished for chewing a shoe, Dallas shuffled away from medical and into the elevator, pressing the button for the cafeteria floor before embracing his sulk. It was unfair, and as the elevator rose, he let his mind wander. Neither himself nor Graham were unfamiliar to the dangers of the job- hell, Graham’s powers had been caused by a superpowered incident with a villain, and was the whole reason Graham was even a superhero now. And Dallas was definitely not unfamiliar with getting hurt- he had blown himself up by playing with prototype tech more times than he could count.

And yet the sight of Graham bloodied and bruised, barely consciousness had nearly stopped Dallas’s heart. When they had taken him up to Watchtower Medical and done what they could, he hadn’t left the room until Graham had slowly re-opened his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Graham hadn’t.

Dallas felt a shiver go down his spine at that thought, and silently thanked the elevator for the loud ping it made to alert that he was on the desired floor. Thankfully, it was late at night, and the only people on the Watchtower were the few that slept there, and whoever was on watch tonight.

Entering the cafeteria, he started to head towards the vending machines, already counting the change in his pocket before he remembered what his fiancé had said.

“…get a drink that isn’t soda or coffee, and something to eat that isn’t junk food from a vending machine.”

Reluctantly, Dallas turned away from the enticing neon orange bag of cheesy puffs, instead making his way to the cupboard marked with his initials. Inside was rather bare, a dented can of a vegetable soup lay on its side next to the last single serving sized cup of tomato soup. He reached in to grab the dented can before making his way to the community dishes to grab a bowl and a can opener. A few seconds to crank the lid open and dump the contents into the bowl, and another to set the time on the microwave, and Dallas set to getting his drink.

Four minutes later, he was armed with a bowl of somewhat hot soup and a water bottle with a worn logo on the side, and he was back on his way upstairs. The elevator ride seemed to go by faster, and when he carefully opened the door to medical once more, Dallas found Graham fast asleep.

Smiling softly, Dallas carefully returned to his seat to eat, sipping his soup upon realizing he had forgotten a spoon. Halfway through the bowl, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open, so he carefully put the bowl on a nearby side table and got comfortable. He hadn’t brought a blanket, but he couldn’t imagine leaving to go home, or even heading to the bedroom they had on the Watchtower. His eyes drooped more and more, until he finally gave in. One last check to make sure that all the medical nonsense looked like good nonsense, and Dallas gave in to sleep.

“–Irp, we need you on site, now!” Dallas’s comm crackled to life, the voice urgent, and he sat up. He had been hunched over, invested in his latest tinker project, and only looked up when Graham had pecked him on the cheek and said he was going out.

“Some guy is tearing up some downtown somewhere, and they wanted a hand. I said you were busy, so I’d go. Don’t forget to eat dinner!” Graham had said before he left. That as this morning, and judging by the way the house was dark as he rushed to get what he needed, it was hours later.

“I’m on m’ way- what happened? Is Shadowboy okay?” Dallas asked, careful to use Graham’s hero name over the comms just in case. Thanks to the advanced Watchtower tech, he was on site in a matter of minutes, before he even got a response. Not that he needed it.

It was clear there had been an ambush, and the small team they had assembled wasn’t enough. The street was torn up, and somewhere a fire hydrant was spouting water. Broken glass littered the street, and more than one streetside shop had their alarms blaring. It all paled in comparison to what he saw in front of him. As soon as he had arrived, Superman had landed with something in his arms, and Dallas thought he was going to explode at the sight of his fiancé cradled in the other hero’s arms.

The ambush had hit him rough- he must have been right in the center of it. Even though his shadow forme was strong, it wasn’t invincible and with enough force and energy exertion, Graham could be forced out of it. Graham tried to say something and reach out, but his words gurgled in his throat, and his arm hung uselessly by his side. Blood was trickling from his nose, and-

“Dally, wake up. It’s okay, I’m safe and you are too.”

Dallas jerked awake, wincing at the way his neck was sore from sleeping curled up in the chair. Still in the medical bed in front of his was Graham, and his fiancé looked sympathetically at him. Quickly, Dallas did a once-over of Graham, as if he could have been re-injured by remembering what happened.

His face was one big nasty bruise, and his arm was still wrapped up in a cast, but everything else looked the same as when Dallas had fallen asleep. He sighed, and slumped back into the chair, and Graham motioned for him to come closer. Dallas scooted the chair right up next to the bed and lay his head on the free space of the mattress, letting Graham run his hand through Dallas’s messy hair.

“I’ve got enough sleep for now, okay? You get some real sleep, and I’ll watch over you.” Graham said softly, humming to Dallas. Slowly, he let his eyes droop again, comforted by the gentle hand running through his hair.


	5. Day Five: Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix belongs to my friend Xavier/ @kiittenteeth on tumblr!
> 
> Universe is Human Ocs formerly WC ocs
> 
> OC-Tober 2020 Day 5: Beloved

The annoying beeping of his alarm clock was what drew Barry out of his comfortable sleep, and he waved his arm in the direction of the small bedside table that his phone was on. Missing the button enough times to actually make him open his eyes, he rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

At some point during the night, Felix had wrapped himself up in them to the point where Barry had just enough to cover himself- the massively oversized comforter having proven itself to be a good investment more than once. Yawning, Barry snuggled up next to his boyfriend and pecked him lightly on the cheek, Felix leaning into him despite still being asleep.

Careful to not wake Felix, Barry slid out of bed to use the bathroom. He returned to the sight of his red-headed boyfriend splayed across the bed, snoring lightly, and he smiled. He snuck a quick picture before resetting the alarm for two hours, and getting back into bed. Felix mumbled, and slowly opened one eye to see what was disturbing him, lifting an arm and the blanket when he saw his partner. Once Barry was cuddled up with his back against Felix’s front, the blanket was dropped and Felix pulled him closer, and a sleepy kiss was pressed to the back of his neck.

“‘S morn’n’, Bar,” Felix mumbled, voice thick with sleep, “we gett’n up?”

“Later, no class today for me and I wanna snuggle this really cute guy I met the other day,” Barry replied, and he could feel Felix’s sleepy but amused huff.

“Aight. ‘N a few hours, Bar,” Felix said, drifting back into sleep.

“See you in a few hours, Felix,” Barry replied, getting comfortable, drifting off himself, “Love you.”


	6. Day Six: Luxury (Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC-Tober 2020 Day 6: Luxury
> 
> Mr shepard ft one of his three bastard cats, Katsumi <3
> 
> Universe is Mass Effect

Image is a bust shot of a man holding a cat. He is white with messy tan-brown hair, and two coloured eyes. Left eye is blue, and the right eye is yellow, and both eyes have dark bags under them. He has a tired smile on his face. He is wearing a light blue-gray sweater with a thick pink stripe through it, and a thinner light pink stripe on top and bottom of the pink one. In the thick pink stripe are the words, " I'm a luxury..." and not shown is that back whoch would say "..Few can afford". He is holding a black cat named Katsumi.


	7. Chapter Seven: Cliff (Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC-Tober 2020 Day 7: Cliff 
> 
> Was hard thinking of smth for this, and my mom recommended maybe jumping off a cliff and diving! and it wasnt a bad idea so i went w it :) very loose bc i wasnt feeling strict lining for it
> 
> Universe is Pokemon

Picture is loosely drawn with no firm lines. Scene is of a lake with a nearby cliff, as well as cliffs in the distance. They are reflected in the water. At the nearby cliff, a character is jumping off into the water. He has white with black hair, and is wearing a black swimming binder. His swimshorts are blue with pink lining the bottom on the legs. He is also reflected in the water.


	8. Chapter Eight: Festival (Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC-Tober 2020 Day 8: Festival
> 
> I got the idea in my head as a joke to draw the werewolf hero w someone in a fursuit of him and it became too real
> 
> Original Hero Universe

Image resembles a newspaper article, with a picture. The picture shows a large white wolf with orange paws, orange hair tuft, and an orange 'heart' on the shoulders. He has black tipped ears and black freckles. He is wearing black chest protection with yellow markings. Next to him is a person wearing a partial fursuit resembling the wolf hero. The article is titled "FURRY MOON AT HERO FESTIVAL" and the following font is too small to read, mostly copied text of lorem ipsum.


	9. Day Nine: Mentor (Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC-Tober 2020 Day 9: Mentor
> 
> “You’ll want to be big and cool like me one day, pup! Uncle Terry even said he’s gonna take me on a real hunt this weekend!”

Picture is of two kids, one that is about half the height of the other. The taller one has a confident pose, and is making a fist with the thumb pointing at them. They have reddish-brown hair, and gray-green eyes, and are smiling while they talk. They have a blue shirt that says Troublemaker in pink font, and are wearing cargo pants. They have a purple striped hat on, and a red ribbing is tied at their left wrist.

The smaller child has bright orange hair and big black freckles. They have blue eyes and a snaggletooth. They are wearing a green striped shirt and have a cape blanket tied around their neck. They have a yellow ribbon tied at their left wrist.


	10. Day Ten: Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 297 words, ciel belongs to @crlven

Barnaby leaned against the fence near the gate of the horse pen, quietly taking in the peaceful sunset. Autumn hadn’t quite started yet, but trees had already begun to change colour. Slowly, the leaves had begun to change from green to yellow, orange, and one tree in the corner of the pen had started to become a brilliant red. On the other side of the farm, he could hear the faint barks of Chef B. as he guided the sheep and the goat out of the fields and into the barn behind the house.

It was rare for the farm to ever be completely silent- you could almost always hear Chef B. barking, or the clucking of the hens as they ignored the rooster. Bix would undoubtedly begin to voice his displeasure, and Chef B. would sometimes add his howl to the complaints.

The animals weren’t the only creatures making noise- Barnaby and his seven siblings lived on the farm, as well as their mother, Tabitha, and their fathers, Robbie and Vincent. Their Uncle Samuel used to live on the farm as well before he moved out to live in the dorms while he re-attended college to be a farm veterinarian. As if the farm wasn’t crowded enough with all that, Barnaby and his partner lived here half the year with their own five children. All of that combined meant that it was almost never silent on the farm, and Barnaby had always found it comforting. Even if he was by himself, he never truly felt alone- somewhere nearby was either a sibling, child, or an animal.

“Thinking deep thoughts, cowboy?”

Ciel’s voice came from behind him, and Barnaby lifted an arm to allow his partner to snuggle up against his side.

“Just enjoying the quiet, hon.”


End file.
